


The right call

by Isidar_Mithrim



Series: Featuring: Albus Dumbledore [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Flash Fic, Fluff and Humor, Gryffindor, Head Boy, Head Girl, Headcanon, Melancholy, Missing Scene, Nostalgia, Short One Shot, prefect - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 23:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19895947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isidar_Mithrim/pseuds/Isidar_Mithrim
Summary: {“I feel I owe you another explanation, Harry,” said Dumbledore hesitantly. “You may, perhaps, have wondered why I never chose you as a prefect? I must confess . . . that I rather thought . . . you had enough responsibility to be going on with.” – Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoneix}What if Minerva had something to object about not picking Harry as Gryffindor Prefect?And what if the last time she and Albus argued about an appointment there was another Potter involved, and Albus had been the one vouching for him?





	The right call

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Animagus e occhiali a mezzaluna](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/500557) by Isidar Mithrim. 



> Note to the translation: Dumbledore is a character I love – for better or worse – and I really like to write about him. Modesty aside, I feel pretty confident about the way I convey him in Italian, but I'm not as confident about achieving that in a translation, since I'm less acquainted with his English self; this is the first attempt, so I hope I did a decent job!  
> Same goes for McGonagall ;)

**The right call**

“Albus, I know my students, and the boy is certainly the most deserving candidate. I can’t endorse your request” said Minerva stiffly.

“I understand your disappointment, but I reckon it’s necessary to direct the choice toward someone else” answered The Headmaster serenely, caressing Fawkes’s head.

Minerva huffed. “CanI at least ask for your reasons?” she inquired with a stern tone.

“Of course, my dear professor.I believe Harry already has to bear enough burdens without the need of further responsibilities.”

“Well, I highly doubt the boy will be _relieved_ for not being appointed! I rather expect he’ll be disappointed and dissatisfied, and rightly so. And don’t forget that it’s up to the Head of House to select their own Prefects.”

“Oh, thankfully my memory hasn’t betrayed me yet” said Albus with an amused smile. “That’s why I’m asking you to trust me one more time, Minerva.”

She remained silent, her lips thin as a razor.

Albus peered into her eyes through his half-moon spectacles. “Do you remember the last time we disagreed when confronted with a similar choice?”

**

_“It’s insane!”_

_“On the contrary, Minerva” he replayed with a seraphic smile. “I believe Mr Potter and Miss Evans will fulfill their task with flying colors.”_

_“Spending their time ranting at each others in the corridors, Albus?” she asked sardonic._

_“It is my actual understanding that Miss Evans is the only one shouting” he said, his piercing eyes sparkling with amusement._

_“The fact that she yells against Potter and in Potter’s presence isn’t a meaningless detail! And you’d want them to work together?”_

_“Oh, I’m certain they’ll make a wonderful team, Minerva. I reckon they’ll find out they have much more in common than they’d expect, and that their mutual influence will benefit them both.”_

_Minerva made her best not to snap at the Headmaster content serenity, but she couldn’t held her tongue anyway. “I expect they’ll end up getting at each other’s throat, at the least!”_

_“I doubt so” said Albus with a soothing tone._

_“And what about poor Lupin? Wouldn’t he deserve more than Potter to be named Head boy? He’s been a good Prefect, considering who he had to deal with. Potter, on the other hand, spends more time in detention than studying or training! And he already is the team Captain! I know it’s your choice, Albus, but I strongly recommend you against it.”_

_“I’m asking you to trust me, Minerva. They’ll be outstanding Head boy and girl.”_

_–_

_A cat – no, it wasn’t Mrs Purr – wandered quietly through the dark corridors of the school, witnessing a burgeoning love._

**

Yes, she did remembered, and it was also to honor James’s and Lily’s memory that she wanted their son as Gryffindor Prefect.

She met Albus penetrating gaze yet again. How could she not trust him?

She sighed, surrendering.

“Very well, then. Granger and Weasley it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :D  
> Feel free to drop any feedback, suggestion, correction about the story or the translation, opinion about headcanons and so on ^^  
> You can also find me on [tumblr](https://isidar-mithrim.tumblr.com)


End file.
